Subarashii/History
History Subarashii '''is the Swordsman/Captain/Musician of Jester Pirates. Growing up in Flashy Island.He was the only male carny in Mrs HairyArms Carnival gang.He learn Rokushiki from his time with the Carnival Gang.Even though Mrs HairyArms operates a Carnival in the village.She seems to have side business.Since most of her carny are capable fighters even the 3 old hag.Rita,Sable and Trish which was a proficient swordswoman.Her side business are to collect protection money from the villages,counterfeit goods and stealing from tourist that visits her Carnival.Subarashii was always the one who do all this dirty jobs for Mrs HairyArms.He met Buggy at age 8 years old.He didn't know of his past from when his born till he is 4.but only to have a baby picture of him with a younger Buggy.Is it really Buggy is unknown as Buggy denied that they are brothers.Subarashii was following Buggy around the island when Buggy and his crew were looking for more shipmates.Cabaji is the one who tell Buggy that there are capable fighters at Flashy Island and it suited Buggy theme too since the strongest fighters are the Carny.Since Subarashii iritates Buggy so much as he claim Buggy is his brother.Buggy decided to leave the island without any new shipmates.He left Flashy Island with an inspired yound Subarashii.He thinks Buggy is so strong as his tekkai did't work on Buggy's Muggy Balls.Furthermore Mrs HairyArms tell him about Buggy's time in Roger's ship.Which leaves him wanting to train even more and become a pirate himself. ??Sensei?? Before he met Buggy.3 old hag sends Subarashii to learn the way of two sword style.He teaches him so well that Subarashii master two sword style in 5 years.The only thing is he is still too young to be a menace with his two sword style. '''Daz Bones Mission. During a show.When Mrs HairyArms impressing the audience with her rokushiki.She took a volunteer from the crowd.Unknown to her the volunteer was Daz Bones.He was hired from someone from Flashy Island to kill Mrs HairyArms.Daz Bones only agree to it cause Mrs HairyArms have the bounty of 22 000 000.As she was getting ready to blocked Daz Bones punch with her tekkai as a demostration that she could hold of any punch from anyone.Daz Bones uses Spar Claw and make Mrs HairyArms bleed.Subarashii was shocked due to fact that in his 8 years living with Mrs HairyArms she never bleed and her tekkai always work.Out of anger Subarashii soru towards Daz Bones and uses rankyaku but blocked by Daz Bones.He challenge Daz Bones to a duel.Subarashii was outmatched and the duel only last about 6 mins.Daz Bones leave without assasinating Mrs.HairyArms.He even said that Mrs.HairyArms bounty was fake which make Subarashii angry.He try to slice Daz Bones with his last strength but was stop by Daz Bones easily.Daz Bones told him not to watse time with the circus freaks as he sees Subarashii with a potential to grow very strong.Thus telling Subarashii that he will have the chance to have his revenge. 'Sensei leaving' Subarashii sensei leaves Subarashii few months after Subarashii was defeated at the hands of Daz Bones.After helping Subarashii to recover.He tell Subarashii that the only way for him to become stronger is to go out from the island.Leave Flash island.He tell Subarashii that he will spar with him for the last time to tell all of Subarashii's mistakes.After telling him his mistakes.He tell Subarashii the only way for you to be known and know your true strength is to go out from the comfort zone and push yourself so hard that you feels death is near. His Depature 4 years since his sensei leaves Flashy Island.He went on to his own adventure.He had a simple raft and a pirate flag.A skull wearing a jester hat.the 3 bells that usually at the end of a jester's hat is replace with a frowning smiley.a smiling smiley and a cheeky smiley.He leaves the island with a bounty of 5,000,000 for doing the dirty jobs for and being an accomplice to Mrs HairyArms former CP9,Kuja Pirate and a lady of 22,000,000 bounty. 'Eating Competition.' After leaving Flashy Island he went to Puerto Gallarta.He felt hungry after hours in the island.He decided to join an eating competition with is held annually in Puerto Gallarta.Since he is able to eat for free if he wins.He is so confident that he is able to win since he knows life return.Which again taught by the Carnies.He went to the final of the Eating Competition where he met Jewelry Bonney.Who to his suprise is as gluton as he is.They face off in the eating competition.Subarashii won the eating competition after he start eating burgers which makes his hair changes shape.Jewelry Bonney could't stand his funny hair and laugh her ass off that she could't eat anymore. 'Bonney lies over the ocean' Bonney who never feel defeat,got so angry Even though it's just an eating competition,that she insulted and even challenge Subarashii to fight her.Subarashii ofcourse refuses.Bonney getting so mad.She insulted Subarashii looks.He feels so insecure that he runs away crying and telling how,he always wants to marry and have kids but if he is ungly how could he marry.That make Bonney laughs hysterically.She flatters him afterwards.He stops then and there when he heard what Bonney says.He spent his time at Bonney's ship as the two get along.Out of sudden when they were playing card games in Bonney ship.Marines start to attack them.The only way to escape the marine is to move away from the island.Bonney decided to dock out.He knows that there's no way escaping the Marines swimming in the sea he decided to follow Bonney until the next island.After escaping the marines.They reach the next island.They went to a bar to held a mini own eating competition between each other. While they were eating, some pirates came and crash their party.The pirates insulted them.Start to pick a fight with them which eventually they fought with the pirates.Impressed by Subarashii moves.Bonney offer him a part in her ship.They went to terrorize other pirates,marines and islands.Where to a point he got into a fight with Killer of Kid Pirates on one island after Killer Insulted Bonney. At their 3rd island in grandline.They got to an island which is a holiday island for marines.Thinking they were at a normal island.They started to bully some marines on the island.Stealing their goods,cloths and weapons.To their suprise.A lot of marine were there.Kaizerhige who was at that island decided to capture them. They ran away.While trying to escape,a lot of marines massacred by Subarashii.Alot of them have the jester hat carve by subarashii with his sword on their right arm.That's when they receive their first bounty together and second bounty each.Subarashii bounty was the highest among them at that moment of time which was 58 000 000 beli.Bonney could't stand that her first-mate and musician have a higher bounty asked Subarashii to leave her ship and become a friendly rival instead.He left the Bonney pirates at the next island they went. 'The night full of stars'. After leaving Bonney Pirates.He went to the island town just strolling around.He soon over heard other pirate talking about a treasure piece that can be found in Glowing Island.Which is to the South of the island he was at.He then raid a pirate ship.Get hold of the ship and have their navigator and helmsmann to steer and navigate his way to Glowing Island.Upon reaching Glowing Island.He kills the navigator and free the helmsman but receive the jester scar on his right biceps.He then wonders of the island searching for local who knows about the treasure piece.He reaches the bar to found a pirate crew partying.As if he knows them.He join for a free feast.Subarashii who was wearing a double breasted suit at that time leave an impression that he is a marine and makes all the pirates surrounds him.The pirates captain Helmet "the night" Ajax.He a blind man could't see Subarashii make friends with him.After seeing Subarashii not making a move to capture their captain.They continue the party.Ajax asked Subarashii why is he here,to Ajax suprise he too was looking for the treasure piece. They party all night after that. They found the treasure without much effort because Ajax had ate the Mata Mata no Mi.The Mata Mata no Mi allows the user to have 5 visions. A night vision, X-ray vision, Radio-active beam vision, Thermavision and Zoom vision (which only allow him to see far and not his normal eyesight). They found out that the treasure piece is actually what gives the island the name glowing island.It's a rare gemstone which could absord moon and star lights that will give the island natural light without lamps and from further away sailors,marines or pirates could see the island without any lighthouses.That's when they were being chase by the Stars Kingdom Army.The battle was so in tense that the king decided to asked marines for help.The marines soon came and help Stars Kingdom.Ajax doesn't want his pirating career to end decided to give back the treasure though their treasure was at Stars Kingdom helm, they were still being haunt by the marines.They decided to split up.They split their loot too.Ajax gives the rare gemstone back but not their golds and other valuble stuff,split their loot and split their ways.Vow to meet again sometime in the new world or better Raftel.Subarashii only way out of the island is to steal a ship decided to steal a marine ship.He almost kill everyone in the ship and threw them out from the ship.After that incident he had his bounty raised again to 88 888 000 beli. 'Sabaody Archipelogo' He was at the Sabaody at the same time as the eleven supernovas.Since he is 11 112 000 short of 100 million beli he is not talk about as much.Over at Saboady he was shocked to see Bonney Pirates and Kid Pirates at Saboady at the same time.He have thought to join Bonney again but decided not to and have a re-match with Killer. He decided not to do both as he doesn't want attention.He like the supernovas watches whitebeard war.He is keen to go to new world but upon seeing Luffy he decided to stay a while longer as he thought he have a better time to havoc when luffy is in new world.Luffy will attract the attention from the world government,which will allow Subarashii to have lesser attention. 'Journey to the new world.' As Subarashii set sail to new world.He was stopped by Ajax.Subarashii was suprised and got excited.He get down from his raft and converse with Ajax.Ajax along with his 55 shipmates gather around Subarashii.They chat,crack jokes and drink.Ajax asked where is he heading and why is he travelling in a raft?Since he got so much treasure.Subarashii simply claim he forgot his loot and leave it at the marine ship after he reach the next island.So he build a raft istead.Ajax notice that the raft was not coated and it's to dangerous to travel under the sea with a raft and alone.Offer Subarashii his ship and asked if he wanted to be the captain of the ship.Subarashii declined.Subarashii wasn't being rude,he simply said that he love to be one but he is to used to listen to orders that he prefer to be in crew or simply by himself. After much persuasion and explanation from Ajax.He agrees on being the captain but to Ajax's order.Ajax introduces his 5 commander.Elana the cruel(navigator)Fanstatico(swordsman)Cavalry Didier(sharpshooter/shipwright)Swiftly Pudgy(cook)Cavalry Emmanuel(doctor/shipwright).He then introduces Subarashii to the other 50 crewmember.The moment they board the ship.They had another party.As Knight Pirates is now Jester Pirates.They still have the knight pirates jolley roger and Jester pirates' jolly roger.They stopped their party when another pirate wanted to steal their ship as their ship was destroy by a marine.As his Captain's order.He asked his crewmates to have a good rest and enjoy a good show.He got down the ship and destroy the pirates with ease. Under Water Rumble. After setting sail from Sabondy Archipelago they went straight down to Fishman Island.They got there with relative ease.They were led into the island by some fishmen they make friends on the way to Fishman Island.They were only allow in Fishman for one day.They are to stock up,food and emergency supplies and leave or face the raging Fishmans who are capturing pirates.The raging Fishmans are none other than New Fishman Pirates crew members.They didn't do as told.Instead the held a party near Marine Mall.As they were partying their party was stop abruptly. A number of fishman pirates suddenly appear out of no where. The locals who were partying with them ran as soon as it happens.The fishmans led by Hyozu and Larry(a lobster fishman) told Subarashii and crew to stop and obey their orders or face the wrath of new fishman pirates.Subarashii answered by saying. They would retreat and continue on with their adventure towards New World as the already promise some local fishmen that they would not cause terror here in Fishman Island.Disgusted by Subarashii answer he command the other fishman to attack.Hyozu and Larry then walk off from the scene as they think the Jester Pirates were no fun and losers.Enrage by Hyozu words. He ran to Hyozu and asked for a duel. Fanstatico challenge Larry.By Ajax orders the rest of Jester Pirates exclude Ajax and Calvary twins to retreat and start the ship.Subarashii then tell Elana to find out how to travel to the New World. As five of them engaging with the New Fishman Pirates.Elana and the others were looking for help.Even though they were friendly at the beginning none of the locals wants to tell them about ways on travelling to the new world. Subarashii fight with Hyozu was intense. It wasn't a straight one on one fight instead it was Hyozu and 5 other new fishman pirates against Subarashii.Subarashii manage to fend of the other 5 with ease but he was finding it hard against Hyozu. As many of the fishmen seems defeated.One of them flee from the scene and inform Ikaros Muhhi and asked him for help. Ikaros Muhhi wants to go there himself only to be stop by Hodi Jones. Jones told him not to waste their crew on such worthless human as they got more important thing to deal with. Jones sends Hammond instead to look out for Hyozu and to tell Hyozu that if they manage to defeat the rest of the fishmen retreat or if they ran away let them escape. Elana and the crew returned frustrated. She then tell the others to retreat and find the answers on the surface should be easier then the underwater hell.Ajax,Didier and Emmanuel follow orders. Fanstatico who looses control of his Roaring Sword and Subarashii were still fighting Larry and Hyozu respectively.Hammond came a and tell Hyozu of Jones plan. As soon as Hyozu heard the plan he uses his most powerful move in hope to finishes Subarashii off.Subarashii hurt but not out.As he tries to recover from the blow,Hyozu was already gone. Subarashii become more furious.He finishes of the other new fishman pirates and Larry who were still there while Hyozu fled from the scene.He carved his signature jester hat on Larry and two other fishmen. Subarashii leave the island soon afterward with the rest of the Jester Pirates to the New World. First Island meeting Sensei Category:Awesome Category:Character Subpages